Under Plu's Wing
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: Rini gets sick and Trista takes care of her. One Shot. **OLD story. Bad grammar and plotpoints possible**


**Under Plu's Wing **

It was a sunny morning at the Tsukino house and Serena was overly joyful, her parents and brother Sammy had gone out for the weekend and today she was going out with Darien all day! "Come on Rini get up!" Serena said entering the little girl's room.

"Serena!" Rini said "I am up!"

Serena looked at her and noticed something her voice wasn't full of sweetness like usual, it was quiet and a bit raspy. Not only that but Rini did look a bit pale and her bangs were starting to stick to her forehead. "Rini are you okay?" Serena put the back of her hand to Rini's forehead "You're running a fever, this is not good!" She started pacing. "I'm supposed to go out with Darien, but I'd rather stay here and take care of you, and I can't bring you what do I do?"

Rini looked at her "What about Trista? I'm sure she won't mind, and then you could go out." Rini said. Rini would have liked Serena to stay but she knew Serena would probably just mess things up and let's face it-Trista is way more responsible then her.

"Trista? That's a good idea! Thanks!" Serena ran out of the room and straight down stairs, she picked up the phone then looked at it "what's Trista's number again?" she pondered. Serena thought for a minute or two before it hit her, "now I remember" she said dialing.

**-Outer Senshi Home-**

The phone rang for about 2 minutes before Amara finally picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Amara? It's Serena, where's Trista?"

Amara glanced up the stairs, toward the bathroom. "Uh she's busy right now" she told Serena.

"It's about Rini" Serena told her.

"Oh-hold on" Amara left the phone and went upstairs. "Trista?" she said gently knocking on the door.

"Huh?"

"Serena's on the phone-she wants to talk to you."

"Amara? Incase you haven't realized this-I'm in the shower." Trista told her.

"It's about Rini" Amara informed.

"Give me a minute." Trista told her and Amara went back downstairs. About two minutes later Trista, wearing a dark red bathrobe, came down stairs. "Serena?" she said picking up the phone.

"Oh good it's you, you see Rini's sick and I'm supposed to go out with Darien so I was wondering if you could watch her."

"Not to sound rude Serena, but you can cancel, and Rini is your responsibility." She ran her hand through her wet hair.

"Well I know that but she suggested I call you and I really don't wanna miss this please?"

Trista ran her hand thorough her hair again "all right I'll do it for Rini- but how long do you have?"

"About an hour."

"Okay then I'll see you in about an hour-just take care of Rini until then."

**-Serena's house-**

Serena hung up the phone "good she's coming." Then she went into the kitchen she took a cloth and ran it under some cold water, then headed upstairs. "Rini?" she said softly.

"Hm?" Rini sat up.

"No, lie back down" Serena said "you need to rest." Rini laid back down and Serena placed the cloth on her forehead. "I called Trista-she said she'd come and watch you."

"Serena?" Rini said.

Serena turned around "Huh?"

"Thanks." Serena smiled and left.

About an hour later Trista did show up. "Thank you" Serena said.

"No problem." Trista told her.

"Okay then Rini's resting upstairs and no, she hasn't eaten yet." Serena grabbed her coat "see ya!" She left.

Trista watched her then she took off her coat and shoes and headed upstairs. "Rini?" she gently shook her awake.

"Trista" Rini sat up.

"Hi Small Lady." She said "how are you feeling?"

Rini coughed "not to good."

"Oh" Trista took the cloth off of her head, and left, a couple minutes later she came back with a bowl of ice water and a thermometer. "Here" she handed Rini the thermometer and Rini put it in her mouth. Trista put the bowl down on the night stand and re-moistened the cloth, and then she put it back on Rini's head. The thermometer beeped and Rini pulled it out, Trista took it "101.4" she said "you rest and I'll check on you in awhile okay?" Rini nodded and laid down, Trista covered her with the blanket "comfortable?" she asked.

Rini looked up at her "yes" she said.

Trista got up and left, and went downstairs.

Later when Rini woke up she decided to see what Trista was doing. "Trista?" she said when she was downstairs. Trista came into the living room

"Rini? You shouldn't be up, you need to rest."

"You've been telling me that all day." Rini said.

"Because you have to rest if you want to get better, but sense you're up go sit and I'll be with you soon." Rini nodded and sat at the dining room table. A couple minutes later Trista came over and sat a bowl of soup in front of her, along with a glass of water. "I know you might not have much of an appetite but you have to keep your strength up, so just eat what you can." Rini nodded and stated eating, Trista sat with her. "You felling any better?" she asked.

"Yes" Rini said. "I like this."

"You like being sick?" Trista asked.

"No I like you taking care of me." Rini put another spoonful of soup in her mouth. When the bowl was halfway gone Rini stopped.

"Had enough?" Trista asked. Rini nodded and Trista took the dishes and put them in the sink. Rini got up from the table and started to go back upstairs, Trista followed her. After Rini was back in bed Trista handed her something "here I picked this up on the way here." Rini looked at the small book "it's a manga book."

Rini read the title "_Star Dust!_?"

"I seemed like something you'd like it's a magical girl series."

Rini read the back "Hmm-I does sound good thanks!" she started to read.

Trista smiled and left.

Serena came home about an hour afterwards, and found Trista in the living room reading her own book. She looked up when Serena came in "Serena? You're back early aren't you?"

"I didn't want to leave you and Rini too long so we left early" she told her. "Is Rini asleep?"

"Last time I left her she was reading" Trista said "but we should go check." She got up and went upstairs with Serena trailing behind. "Rini?" Trista called softly. She smiled when she saw her Rini had fallen asleep with the book. Trista took it and covered her up "let her sleep" she told Serena.

Serena smiled then looked at the manga book "what's that?"

Trista handed it to her "just a little book I picked up for Rini."

Serena read it "_Star Dust!?" _then she flipped over and read the back "Oh sounds cool" she walked off reading it.

**-Next Morning-**

The next morning while Serena was eating and reading, Rini bounded down the stairs-feeling a lot better then yesterday. "Serena I'm hungry!" she said.

"Rini? How are you feeling?" Serena asked.

"Just fine Trista took really good care of me, now breakfast?"

"Mom left some muffins just stick it in the microwave." Serena pointed and continued reading.

"Hey isn't that my book?" she asked.

"Yeah it's cool, hey how many volumes of this are there?"

"How should I know?" Rini picked up a muffin. "Anyway I'm gonna call Trista." She left Serena and grabbed the phone.

**-Outer Senshi Home-**

"Hello?" Trista picked up the phone.

"Hi! " Rini chirped

"Rini you sound a lot better."

"I know and I feel better too-thanks to you."

"Your welcome-anyway how do you like the book I gave you?"

"It's good, but how many volumes are there?"

"I saw 12" Trista told her.

"Okay Serena wanted to know, and Thanks again." Rini said.

"No problem Rini" Trista hung up the phone and looked to the ceiling. "I'm glad she's okay."

A/n: Okay first off the Title _Star Dust! _Is mine-it's not the movie title! I came up with that long before the movie came out-it's the title of my series. I swear. Anyway I hope it was good. R&R


End file.
